


All My Marks On Your Skin

by Zinderella



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bruises, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: Paul can’t remember when seeing Schneider’s claim on his skin became such an essential part of his life.





	All My Marks On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write more piercings!fic but then this happened. Uh, I just love the way Frau Schneider kicks Paul (and the others) around the stage. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Schneider finds Paul like this: in front of a mirror, shirtless and jeans hanging low on his hips so that a dark bruise blooms over the waistband, inspecting the damage of last night’s (and the nights before) show.  

 

Paul’s side is adorned with bruises. The one on his hip is dark purple and hurts like a bitch when he pokes at it. The ones on his ribs, elbow and thigh are varying colors of blue and mottled yellow. They don’t hurt much anymore, not even when he presses his fingers hard into them. The ones on the insides of his thighs, currently hidden by his jeans, are the exact match to Christoph’s fingertips. 

 

Paul notices as Schneider settles against the door and inspects Paul in the mirror. One of the bruises reaches around to Paul’s back and Schneider’s gaze focuses on it. Paul sees him lick his lips. 

 

“The Frau does like it rough, huh.” 

 

It’s not a question. They both know Frau loves to discipline her dogs on stage. It makes for a good show but it’s also fun for all of them. Although, some of them enjoy it more than others. Oliver and Richard never get much of Frau’s attention and they’re happy to keep it that way.  At first, Paul had been slightly apprehensive about being kicked down the stairs but after a few rehearsals they had established a comfortable routine. And Paul can’t deny that the mixture of pure triumph and lust in Schneider’s eyes as he looks down on Paul is incredibly hot. And if his misbehaving earns him some extra whips or kicks later, well, it’s between the two of them. 

 

Schneider may not want a dominatrix but he makes a damn good one and Paul is so incredibly lucky to have him. 

 

But they are not on the stage now and it’s Schneider, not Frau, who’s looking at him with appreciation. Schneider is usually gentler, though not always and not by much. The sound of lock turning is the only warning he gets before Christoph is behind him, pulling him against the drummer’s chest. 

 

“Sorry for being so overzealous.” Schneider kisses his neck, “I’ll make it up to you,” but he ends the kiss with a nip of teeth. 

 

“I don’t exactly mind and you know it. “

 

“Mmm, but I like pampering you afterwards.” Another kiss. “Especially when you’ve been so good.”

 

Schneider’s hands wander over Paul’s body proprietarily. He lingers on the bruises, pressing just a little bit harder, so Paul squirms in his hold. Like he’s not sure if he wants more of the touch or to break free. He reaches between Paul’s legs and curls a hand on his inner thigh. Schneider gives the leg a warm squeeze and Paul moves restlessly, anxious to get more. Eventually, he moves to divest Paul of his jeans. He pops the button and undoes the zipper so the jeans hang loosely on Paul’s hips, barely staying on. Paul’s not wearing any underwear. 

 

“Really now, Paul.” 

 

Schneider smirks and reaches inside for Paul’s cock. His long fingers form a loose grip, more of a tease than actual intent of getting Paul off. Paul sighs and rests his head on Christoph’s shoulder. He keeps his eyes half open and his gaze focused on them in the mirror. He bites on his bottom lip, wanting to see if it looks as provocative as it feels.  

 

With his other hand, Christoph pushes Paul’s jeans down to his thighs and awkwardly wrestles with his own belt and zipper before getting his cock free. He’s already mostly there so he just pushes against Paul’s round ass, leaving a trail of precum glistening on Paul’s skin. 

 

“I’d love to fuck you like this. All my marks visible on your skin, all on display.” 

 

He drags his cock up and down, not caring that the denim must be rough on Paul’s skin. Paul moans and pushes back, widening his stance as much as his jeans allow, letting Schneider’s cock slip between his buttocks, seeking entrance. 

 

“But not right now, I don’t have the patience for it.” 

 

Paul lets out a frustrated huff which turns into a breathy moan as Schneider decides to grip his cock properly. 

 

“Don’t worry, this is fun too.”

 

Schneider’s fingers travel over Paul’s body, mapping the bruises while he mouths at Paul’s ear. He licks the lobe and quickly swipes his tongue around the shell before biting lightly. Paul brings his hands up to cradle Christoph’s head. The movement pushes his chest out and his ass firmly against Schneider’s cock. The open zipper catches almost too painfully on his skin and he whimpers but doesn’t pull back. 

 

“Or maybe you want Frau to fuck you? On stage, even, so that everybody can see what a good little dog you are.” 

 

Schneider jacks him with intent now. Paul’s dick is wet and he struggles to push back on the cock resting on his ass and forward into the hand holding him tight. Schneider’s cock smears the small of his back liberally with precum. The hand not holding his cock finds its way to the biggest bruise on his hip and holds on.  

 

“Open your eyes.” 

 

Paul has trouble recognising himself in the mirror. Not with Christoph, who’s grinning devilishly, purring into his ear and probably giving him new bruises on top of the old ones with the hold he has on Paul’s hip. Oh no, Christoph looks like himself, sexy and assertive as always. But Paul looks wrecked. Cheeks red and sweat gathering on his upper lip. His belly quivering as he tries to get as much friction he can. His cock hard and slippery in Schneider’s hold and his lips swollen from biting. He doesn’t look cute, he looks --

 

“Fucking hot.” Schneider murmurs and captures his lips for a filthy kiss. Paul shudders and comes abruptly, the intense sensation taking him by surprise. Schneider keeps milking him for the last drops before pulling away and using the same hand coated in Paul’s come to jack himself off.  He comes on Paul’s ass and then deliberately spreads the liquid around and between Paul’s cheeks. Some drips down the back of his thighs. It’s obscene and Paul can’t remember when seeing Schneider’s claim on his skin became such an essential part of his life. 

 

Paul drops his hands and leans heavily against Christoph. His mind buzzes pleasantly.  “You made a right mess of me.”

 

Schneider agrees smugly. 

 

“I thought the point was to pamper me.” Paul complains with no heat in the words.

 

“I’m getting there. This was a detour. I needed you dirty enough for a shower.” Schneider says and swats Paul’s ass.  

 

“Get naked, I have plans for you.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
